This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicle backup assistance systems assist drivers with operating their vehicle in reverse, such as to avoid hitting obstacles or other objects. While current backup assistance systems are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, in some cases, backup sensors may be blocked or “screened,” such that the field of view of the backup sensors is reduced by objects on either side of the vehicle, such as parked vehicles, fences, or walls. When the backup sensors are “screened,” they will typically have a reduced (e.g., more narrow) field of view, thereby making it more difficult for the sensors to detect nearby objects. In other words, due to the reduced field of view, the range of the backup sensors may be limited, and thus the driver may not be aware of objects until they are closer to the vehicle, which may make it more difficult to avoid the objects. The present teachings provide for a backup assistance system that addresses these needs in the art, as well as numerous others.